


And I Don't Really Want You Close

by UniversallyEcho



Series: I Don't Wanna Let You Go [2]
Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Game Night, I'm too much of a coward to include discussion of feelings so they're all implied, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Petra Yolga Is Not A Robot, Play Fighting, Polyamory, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: Petra continues her game of observing the others while her eyes droop and flutter close, it seemed a small nap couldn’t substitute the full night of sleep she had missed. She almost doesn’t notice Billy’s gentle hands in her own. His eyes are intense as they pass along the shallow cuts Brandy indented in the back of her hand. The others don’t seem to notice as Petra relaxes deeper into Lex with Billy’s hands tracing invisible lines into her skin, the competitive cheers and chatter of the background seemingly fading. Petra wouldn’t usually take Lex as the sentimental type but she seems to have misjudged him because, instead of ruining the moment with a brash remark, he curled his hand around her cheek, making sure no one else will overhear him when he whispers,“Thank you”.Or; Petra tries to deny any or all feelings she has for her group of friends. Because obviously, she's not in love with them. Definitely not.





	And I Don't Really Want You Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/gifts), [roguewanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewanda/gifts), [ladyofstardvst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/gifts), [I'm just going to keep gifting my works to you guys so you should get used to it!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I%27m+just+going+to+keep+gifting+my+works+to+you+guys+so+you+should+get+used+to+it%21%21%21%21).



> Part two of the "I Don't Wanna Let You Go" collection.
> 
>  
> 
> "And I don't really want you close, I just needed you to know (I just needed you), That I don't really want you back, No, I don't"
> 
> Title was taken from the song I Don't Want You Back by AJ Mitchell.

Petra never liked the immediate feeling of waking up. When the world was hazy it was like she was seeing everything through a foggy lens, hindering her senses and making her more vulnerable to harm. Before Kings Dominion, before she killed all those people, and still lived with her dad, the mornings were always the most distressing part of the day.

Seeing naked bodies covering the floor and furniture, having the smell of sweat and sex filling her lungs as soon as she opened her eyes would be traumatizing for anyone, especially a child. On her first day of fifth grade, instead of cereal and orange juice, her breakfast consisted of two cheap granola bars and a half empty bottle of water she had found in the fridge, right next to the jar of her mother’s eyes. Not exactly what she would call the most appetizing or nutritional breakfast.

Today though, her view, as she blinks awake, is the group of friends she was trying to avoid, circled around a monopoly board. She doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know she’s still a complete disaster; puffy eyed and rumpled hair. And now she had to face them and try to explain why she disappeared for the last month, without even her eyeliner as armor.

She considers making a run for it. Throwing herself out of this room, maybe she could just drop out. It’s not like she was actually going to pass the final exam anyway. Before she can plot her next move, her eyes find Saya’s and the two share a look. Since their friendship was kept a secret during school hours, they had mastered the art of conversing with only glances.

Saya’s unwavering gaze and nod to the door comforted Petra, letting her know that if she needed an escape Saya had her back.

“It seems Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened. Or is the evil witch? I can’t quite tell.” Lex barely finishes the sentence before his voice echoes through the room, grunting out at the pain of her studded boot against his back.

He rubs at the sore spot as she slides down from the bed, smoothing down her hair before taking a seat between him and Billy.

“Whose winning?” She asks once settled, looking around to take in the situation. Willie raises an eyebrow from his spot, opposite hers.

“Who do you think?” He replies, nudging Marcus. She figures, there were only ever three possibilities when it came to the winner of game nights. Marcus was currently leading on the winners board, a rectangular board made of cardboard paper with names and tallies written across it to keep tracker of each game night’s winner, and seemed to be on the track to gain another point.  

Marcus took the games more seriously than the others, apart from Saya that is, and made each move carefully, taking the time to think through each players strategy before taking his own turn. He was currently hunched over the board, his eyes restless as he turned to stare at Billy whose turn it currently was. It was almost laughable how invested he was in obtaining more plastic buildings but Petra would be lying if she didn’t admit she wished to have even an ounce of that much passion in her daily life.

Saya was sat across from him, her head in Maria’s lap, her hair being braided and twirled in between Maria’s fingers. To any unconcerning eye Saya looked relax and absent minded, but the slight shift of her head towards the board with each roll of the dice gave her away, revealing her strategy of faking disinterest. While Maria and Willie chatted about school gossip (and other topics no one else had any interest to contribute to), Saya and Marcus made side eye to each other. She couldn’t tell if they were really that competitive or if this was just another on of their weird foreplay activities.

She finds her current position, knees drawn to her chest and back stiff against the bed, ill-suited for studying the others and rearranges her side to lean on Lex. He glances over quickly to make sure she’s adjusted but otherwise shows no sign that he’s opposed or even noticed her new placement.

Petra continues her game of watching the others while her eyes droop and flutter close, it seemed a small nap couldn’t substitute the full night of sleep she had missed. She almost doesn’t notice Billy’s gentle hands in her own. His eyes are intense as they pass along the shallow cuts Brandy indented in the back of her hand. The others don’t seem to notice as Petra relaxes deeper into Lex with Billy’s hands tracing invisible lines into her skin, the competitive cheers and chatter of the background seemingly fading. Petra wouldn’t usually take Lex as the sentimental type but she seems to have misjudged him because, instead of ruining the moment with a brash remark, he curled his hand around her cheek, making sure no one else will overhear him when he whispers,

“Thank you”. Petra’s not empty-headed, she knows exactly what he’s talking about but she would rather pretend ignorance than deal with the brewing butterflies bubbling in abdomen so she shrugs.

“I didn’t do anything” Lex’s eyes hold a shine letting her know he’s onto her secret.

“You mean you didn’t earn those tiger stripes by defending my honor?” Petra looks over to her hands, still wrapped in Billy’s and turns back to Lex.

“Anyone would claw at Brandy after spending more than five minutes with her.” Lex nods, realising he won’t be getting any more emotion from Petra so he gives her a small smile, a genuine one _(the type that never fails to give Petra goosebumps and can soothe Billy, even after the most gruesome nightmare)_ before using the arm she’s not leaning on to violently ruffle her hair.

Petra stares in shock for a moment, processing what just happened before fighting back, using the wrestling moves she’d seen once in the type of movies Marcus liked to watch. The two brawl across the floor, knocking into Billy and sending him across the room.

He lets out a squeak in protest, “Hey, leave Petra alone!” before heroically, _but not that heroically since, let’s face it, it’s Billy_ , attempting to mediate the fight, only managing to further tangle himself into the mess.

The three narrowly missed hitting the monopoly board which seems to, _finally_ , get the others attention.

“Don’t you dare mess up the board!”

“I will personally pierce you all if you so much as make my piece move an inch!”  

“I knew you guys were sabotaging me!”

While Marcus and Saya squabble about the game, Maria and Willie sit back enjoying the chaos and bet on which rat they think will win the tussle. Who knew they could get so much entertainment during game night? 

_They knew, they’ve always known. Game night never ends well. They really should stop holding it before someone gets seriously hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> *cue the drumroll*
> 
> And here it is! Part two of my "I Don't Wanna Let You Go" collection. If you happened to come across this fic before reading the first one, you should probably do that, this might make more sense that way. I don't actually know what this is but um....I started writing and this plotless mess of fluff is what came of it. I'm working on another Deadly Class fic right now (A Saya/Marcus/Maria coffeeshop au) but let me know what you thought about this one and comment below any prompts of ships I should do next.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading!
> 
>  


End file.
